Operation K.A.S.T.L.E.
Operation K.A.S.T.L.E. would be the final Kids Next Door episode that Young Harrison Rivera would be participating In. Information Summary: Mushi and Kuki have another confrontation with King Sandy, along with his most personal trusted body guard Young Harrison Rivera. Once again the pretend king wants Numbuh 3 to marry him. *Operative Debuts: none *Villain Debuts: Knights of the Round Towel *Ally Debuts: none *Starring: Numbuh 3, King Sandy, Mushi Sanban, Young Harrison Rivera *Cameos: None *Locations: Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land (theme park) *2x4 Tech: R.O.L.L.A.S.K.A.T.E. *Villain Technology: none Kuki's Anger over Young Days after Kids Next Door Operation No P in OOL, Young got his first prize role among the Kids Next Door as well as Kuki Sanban, which happens to harbor a huge Crush on him as well. For 4 Years Young has done a prize role with the Kids Next Door and even used Curly's Ashes to make people laugh as well. Unfortunately Young's Health began to fade due to the effects of Sugared A Serious problem that Young has had ever since he was manufactured a thousand years ago back in B.C. and has had that problem ever since, he spent many times going in mischief on some of the episodes and doing a lot of embarrassing things, that Mr. Warburton had to cut everything and start all over again until Young's effects wears down, too make matters even worst for him Young also began developing large signs of Amnesia having trouble remaindering even the simplest of Dialogue that Kuki had to sometimes teach him everything over and over again until he got it right. A Sad Event happened To Kuki during Operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R. Young was in perfect health and actually began doing well in that episode, but after taking a Large Cup of some Pepsi, his Sugared Illness took effect and he kissed Sara Gozerai The Actress who plays as Number 48 In the Series. Sara as well has a crush on Young and has a secret Rivalry with Kuki Sanban. After realizing what he's done Young tried to apologize to Kuki for his unacceptable behavior, but Kuki just furiously growled at him throwing on his costume to get ready saying only these few words. "Just Get Ready we're going on For Operation K.A.S.T.L.E." without even turning to look back she just left the room and slammed the door behind her. July 30th, 2004, Young's health was taking it's heavy effects on his movements and vision, Young for the first time in his entire existence began having trouble seeing things and began to bump into other objects, that Kuki Still angry, had to drag him every where. After taking too much Sugar Young found a way to ruin his career. Young receives a stroke on set while attempting the chase scene with King Sandy's Cousines trying to obtain Numbuh 3 and got serverly injured in the after crashing on land. cradled in the Arms of a very worried Girfriend who is crying her eyes out losing every bit of anger that she had within her heart as Mr. Warburton called for an Ambulance to arrive. Young was rolled into the Mechanics where dozens of people worked to remove all the sugar in his systems, Highland Hunter and the Stooges arrived as soon as they heard. 3 Days later Young was officially off the Kids Next Door Cast, due to his pour condition Kuki cuddled him as he cried knowing that it's over for him. Young's Final Appearance Operation K.A.S.T.L.E. would be Young's final appearance as an official member of the Kids Next Door. During filming on July 30, 2004, Young suffered a severe stroke while sitting in the director's chair. Young was waiting to film the last scene of the day. When Young was called by the Assistant Director to take the stage, he didn't answer. Kuki ran over to Young, whose head had dropped to his chest. Kuki called out to Young using his nickname, "Babe." Kuki has stated that Young's mouth was distorted, and he was unable to speak, all Young could do was cry. Young was rushed to his home, where Kuki Sanban joined him. Operation T.R.E.A.T.Y.! is notable for a cameo appearance by former Kids Next Door Young Rivera, younger brother of Human Rivera and Hunter Rivera. He appears as a Teen who the Sector V think is The Traitor of the Treaty, the man they are looking for. This was the only film that featured all three Rivera brothers — Human, Young, and Hunter — in the same film. This also marks the first time Young is shown on camera with a full head of hair, and his only film appearance following the stroke that ended his career as a full-time Kids Next Door Operative and Actor. Trivia/Goofs *This is the sixth Numbuh Three episode. *This Episode was to be Young's Harrison Rivera's Final Appearence In the Series *This is the second and last King Sandy episode. King Sandy also appears in Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. *This is the second Mushi Sanban episode. The third being in Operation: C.L.U.E.S. *The Rainbow Monkey parody versions of Romeo & Juliet has happy wedding, while the original Shakespeare version was private.